It's Complicated
by Samantha7425
Summary: James and Rose are best friends with benefits, and all is well. That is, until James gets a girlfriend and Rose realizes she wants him all to herself. Foot fetishes, gay Slytherins, and jealousy make for a rather interesting year at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Written for daysandweeks's "Taboo: A Challenge". My prompt was: "James (Next Gen) and Rose are secretly friends with benefits. The girl James is actually dating turns out to have a foot fetish."

**Warnings: **Mentions of sex, cheating, cousincest, fetishes, and friends with benefits.

James and Rose were both impulsive people, so they didn't really hesitate to jump into a relationship. They weren't actually _together_; incest didn't really sound so great, but they were more like… friends with benefits. Really good friends in public, and secretly screwing each other's brains out in private.

They weren't in love or anything- they just had a lot of pent-up sexual frustration. It had all started one night in Rose's fifth year (James's sixth). The two cousins had been patrolling the corridors on prefect duty together when their quiet conversation turned to their love lives. Both were single, and grudgingly admitted that it had been a while since they got laid.

Next thing they knew, they were pressed against each other in an empty classroom. They never really talked about it, but they met up there whenever they couldn't handle the stress of being alone anymore.

A year later, and they were still at it. The only difference was that James had met someone. Her name was Delilah Jennings, and she was a beautiful Ravenclaw in his year. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts together, and James took every opportunity he was given to hit on her.

"Oi, Li!" He shouted across the classroom one day after their professor had stepped out. Blushing fiercely, she whispered back, "Yes?"

"Go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Grinning, cheeks still pink, she gave her consent. Victorious, James barely held back a celebratory fist pump.

So James and Delilah went to Hogsmeade together, and by Monday they were officially a couple. That night, James and Rose met up as usual to do their rounds. But this time it was awkward- where exactly did they stand now that James had a girlfriend?

Dragging him by the arm into the empty Transfiguration room they frequently inhabited, Rose raised an eyebrow, silently asking her cousin what was to come of the night. James sighed forlornly, but took a step towards her and silently sent a spell to lock the door.

Cupping her face gently, he leaned in for a chaste kiss. "We shouldn't do this anymore," he whispered against her lips. Eyes closed, she nodded.

"Yeah…," But that didn't discourage her from balancing on her tiptoes for one last kiss. James didn't stop her, and when she started to pull away, he held on tighter to her thin waist. Girlfriend or not, he didn't want to give this up.

Finally breaking for breath, Rose attempted to dissuade the other Gryffindor. "James, it'd break her heart." She knew he heard her, but he didn't stop kissing her neck. After leaving a rather a rather large and obvious hickey, James pulled back.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

_-James/Rose-_

James met up with Delilah for breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. She giggled as he slung an arm around her shoulders. He grinned, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Merlin, he loved her laugh.

James dragged her over to the Gryffindor table, introducing her to his various friends and relatives.

"And this," He declared grandly. "Is my very best friend in the world, Rose Weasley."

Rose looked up and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, Delilah."

James noticed with a self-satisfied smirk that the hickey he'd left right over her pulse point was bright purple. He'd magically concealed his that morning so Li wouldn't ask questions, but he was glad Rose had left hers alone. It proved that she wasn't ashamed of what they did. If they weren't related, they would have both probably told their friends of the arrangement. But as it was, they kept it hidden; their dirty little secret.

Breakfast went smoothly, and James noted happily that his friends all seemed to like his girlfriend. Afterwards, he walked her to class, holding her hand in front of everyone. Most people already knew about them because they were both so popular, but their joint hands confirmed any suspicions.

Rose smiled whenever she saw them in the corridors. They really did make a cute couple. James's messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles complimented her blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion. They were destined to be the next Hogwarts power couple within a matter of days, she was sure. She had always assumed James would end up with a redhead- though maybe that was just the ginger in her talking.

_-James/Rose-_

When January rolled around, James and Delilah were still going strong. They hadn't had sex yet- Delilah thought it was because he was a gentleman, but really it was because he had Rose. He was actually kind of surprised Li hadn't found out about them yet; even after that time when he'd forgotten to erase a rather large love bite under his ear. He'd claimed that he got hit with a bludger during Quidditch practice, and she'd blindly believed him.

James felt bad sometimes that he was cheating. Li was quick to trust, and she had complete faith in him. James Potter was a nice guy. At least, everyone seemed to think so. Though he worried constantly about her ever finding out about Rose, he never regretted a single moment of his time with the Weasley. His nights with her were what kept him sane when the pressure to pass his N.E.W.T.S got to be too much or he'd helped Gryffindor lose rather pitifully to Slytherin in a Quidditch match.

When he and Delilah finally did the deed, it was on St. Valentine's Day. He'd whispered tenderly that he loved her, and it was true. _So _true_._ He loved her laugh and her blush and the way she smiled at him like he was the only one that mattered in the whole world. After it was over, he couldn't help but compare it to his late-night trysts with his cousin. And, really, there was no doubt that he enjoyed his sexual endeavors with Rose a hell of a lot more. But _this_, this was love, and love was love, no matter how the sex was.

It wasn't until they'd been doing it for a few weeks that Delilah finally confessed something to James. She had a foot fetish. Thinking she was kidding, he'd laughed raucously at the confession. She refused to speak to him for a week. Again, this probably would've been worse on him if he hadn't had Rose.

Personally, Rose thought it was hilarious. James had confessed that she was a lot better in bed than Li was, and though it mildly annoyed her that she was no longer the only one to touch him like that, she was kind of proud that he favored her in that way. So it only stroked her ego when she learned of the odd fetish- _she_ didn't have any weird obsessions.

Once Delilah eventually accepted James's apology, he planned to indulge her fetish. He truly did feel bad about offending her, even though he'd laughed over it in private with Rose. So, trying to ease her into sexy foot-filled times, he started talking.

He and Li were in the Room of Requirement, lounging on a large bed when he began. "I truly am sorry for laughing at you."

She nodded, eyes downcast. "I know… It's just… You're the only person I've ever told, and you laughed at me."

Well, that certainly made him feel like a right prick. She'd been standing at the foot of the bed, so he tugged her down gently to lie in his arms. "I'm sorry, babe. I don't think it's weird or anything- I was just surprised is all." He pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly. "I love you. Nothing could change that."

Finally hugging her fellow seventh year back, Li smiled. "I love you too, James." They cuddled in comfortable silence until she spoke again, tentatively this time. "James?"

"Hmm?"

Gathering up her courage, she raised her blonde head to look him straight in the eyes. "Show me your feet."

_-James/Rose-_

"So, let me get this straight," Rose said through her laughter. "She gave you a foot massage, kissed your toes, and then you got it on?" James nodded happily. She only laughed harder.

"You two must have the weirdest relationship ever." Before her giggles had subsided, James's lips were on hers, and suddenly, she didn't even remember what was so funny in the first place.

"I love her," He said between kisses. "I'd do anything to make her happy."

Love? Rose hadn't known it was _that_ serious. And how could James be in love if he was still sneaking around with her? With a pang, she realized she had no idea if he would do anything for _her._ She was no blonde Ravenclaw, but she was his cousin, his best friend, his secret lover! No, not lover. That implied he cared for her in a more-than-family kind of way.

Rose had never really realized she wanted him to until then.

"Rose?" She snapped out of her thoughts, unaware that she had stopped kissing James back in the midst of her musing. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather," She lied. "I think I'll just go up to bed…"

"Do you need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, instantly worried. She shook her head, her bushy red hair bouncing around her face.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need to sleep it off."

Still worried, James walked her back to Gryffindor tower. He kissed her forehead sweetly at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Feel better in the morning, Rosie." She smiled weakly in response, and headed up to bed. Without bothering to even change out of her uniform, she pulled the hangings closed and fell right into a nightmare-filled slumber.

Upon waking, it was clear she hadn't just slept it off.

Rose Weasley was in love with her cousin. Bollocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Gradually, Rose started distancing herself from her cousin. She couldn't be in love with him- it was wrong. He had Delilah, who he _loved_, and he was her cousin for goodness sake! So she stopped sleeping with him, making up excuses every time he leaned in for a kiss. It was hard- she craved those nights with him like a drug addict craved heroin. But she needed to get over her stupid crush, and having sex with him would only make it worse.

James noticed, of course. They'd never really talked about their relationship before though, so he wasn't keen to start now. He missed his time with her- not just the sneaking around, but the friendship. They were the kind of best friends who told each other everything. Not anymore, apparently. Rose was pulling away, and he had no idea why. But he didn't stop her.

When Rose started backing away, James had had Delilah to comfort him- distract him. But lately, that wasn't enough. He missed Rose. And the feet thing? Yeah, it just kept getting weirder. She loved touching his feet, kissing them. It was kind of a turn off for him, but he didn't tell her this. He loved her, so the little oddities could be over looked, right?

Love. James found himself hesitating more and more every time Delilah mentioned the word. He was certain he _had_ loved her- at least, at first. But nowadays, he was given a nasty shock every time he woke up next to a blonde head. What happened to the beautiful red locks? Then he'd have to remind himself that Rose didn't want him anymore. And what they had had was wrong- not the kind of thing that he should be missing.

He did anyway.

In the meantime, Rose was trying her best to not think about their torrid affair. That was pretty much impossible though, so she decided she needed someone new to get her mind off things. Someone... exciting.

Someone like... Scorpius Malfoy.

He wasn't exactly her type, but her parents would flip shit if she dated him. It was the perfect amount of rebellion and forbidden-ness. The only problem was that they'd never said two words to each other. She supposed she would just have to fix that.

_-James/Rose-_

"Hi, Scor!" The use of his nickname had Scorpius raising a brow at the bushy-haired Weasley.

"Um, hello." Rose grinned widely at him before taking her seat behind him in Transfiguration. Now she had him wondering why she was talking to him- and, just maybe, he'd get the _very_ subtle hint to ask her out.

After class, Rose tried to strike up a conversation, but he'd left already, as if in a hurry. Damn Slytherin.

She kept at it for several weeks, flirting with him blatantly every chance she got. Following another fruitless conversation, she decided she needed to make the first move. Apparently he was too thick to notice her advances.

"Hey, Scorpius, wait up!" She yelled, catching his eye as he walked down a marble staircase on his way to dinner. Trying to hide his exasperation, he stopped and waited for her, smiling politely.

"Hi, Rose."

Despite his slightly-less-than-friendly voiced greeting, she pushed on. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Scorpius bit back a sigh. He'd seen this coming, and had tried to deter her from it, but she was unwavering in her shameless flirting. Casting a furtive glance around to make sure they were alone, he replied.

"Sorry," he began apologetically. "But you're not really my type…"

Rose's glare had the blonde unconsciously flinching. Now he was in for it.

"Not your type?" Her voice was dangerous. "How the hell am I not your type? You've never even had a girlfriend!"

She was _pissed_. Why wouldn't the prick just agree to be her boyfriend already? Seeing James and Delilah acting all couple-y everyday left her needing the distraction now more than ever.

"Rose…" Scorpius wondered if he should tell her. She may be a bit temperamental, but would she spill his secret? He decided to risk it- if only to get her off his back.

"_What_?"

"I'm gay."

Oh, that was just bloody fantastic! Her goddamn rebound guy didn't even like girls! With an angry huff, Rose stormed away, not caring that she left a very bewildered Malfoy behind on the stairs.

_-James/Rose-_

_This is getting ridiculous, _James thought as Delilah sat on his lap and started talking about how they should move in together after school. Idly, he wondered how she didn't even notice that he hardly listened when she opened her mouth anymore. How had she even gotten into the Gryffindor Common Room anyway?

"Right, James?"

Had someone given her the password? He doubted that. Could she have guessed it? That was more likely- she _was_ a Ravenclaw, after all.

"James?"

He thought about what Rose could be up to. Was she with Scorpius Malfoy? He knew she'd been flirting with him, but he had the sneaking suspicion that something was going on between the Slytherin and his brother…

"James!"

But if he found out that the prick was messing around with Rose, he'd kick his arse. He was the only one allowed to want her.

Wait. Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"James Sirius Potter!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "_Yes?_"

"Have you heard a single word I've said for the past _hour_?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. Oh shit.

"Of- of course."

"Oh, really?" He was a dead man. "Then what did I just say?"

"Um, well..." Bloody freaking hell. "You were, uh, talking. And you said my name."

She arched an eyebrow. "That's the best you can do?"

He nodded meekly.

Li made an angry noise, clambered off his lap, spat "Go to hell!" and exited through the portrait hole. Huh. Maybe she _had_ noticed his constant lack of interest- she wouldn't react like that if he'd only not paid attention the one time. She was a _Ravenclaw_- they were rather logical.

Burying his head in his hands in defeat, James didn't notice Rose cautiously entering the Common Room. She'd been worried when she passed the pissed blonde, but her cousin appeared to be all in one piece. His "loving" relationship wasn't looking too good, though. Briefly, she debated whether she should feel bad for being happy about that or not. Shrugging it off, she decided not to dwell on it.

Besides, she may be secretly in love with him and not talking to him, but James was still her best friend, and he looked like he could use some advice. Their fellow Gryffindors were looking on in amusement and pity, making no move to comfort their friend. Sighing inwardly, Rose approached her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't love her," James declared. "Not anymore, at least."

He and Rose were lying on his bed in the seventh year boys' dormitories, the door locked so his roommates couldn't barge in. He was trying desperately not to get too excited that Rose was actually speaking to him. He was supposed to be mad at Delilah- or upset, or something. He didn't really care, though- the only thing that mattered was the redhead with her arms wrapped around him.

Not that he could tell her that. She would never feel the same way; they were _cousins_ after all.

"You don't?"

"I… I don't know," He shouldn't break up with Delilah, right? He'd get over Rose soon enough, and then he could give all his attention to the blonde. He wasn't ready to give Rose up, though. She'd been pulling back, but not anymore. He wouldn't let her. He was pretty sure it'd kill him.

"Rose?"

His previously lost-in-thought cousin looked down at the messy haired boy leaning on her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

She was pensive for a moment, contemplating the undisguised hope in James's face. Hadn't she been trying to stop all this? But those eyes…

Without consciously deciding to, she was tilting her face down to meet his. Not breaking the contact, James moved so he was straddling her. They broke apart a few seconds later, and Rose tried desperately to will herself into not kissing him again.

Then his lips were on hers once more, and she couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted to. Before either of them really had a chance to think it through, they were going at it on James's bed, all thoughts of stopping forgotten. It wasn't until they were both spent that James even spared a thought for his girlfriend- and that was only to acknowledge the fact that he had _never_ felt that good when he was with her.

Rose was torn. Being with James felt _right_. Their relationship was the exact opposite, though! There was a nagging voice in the back of her head calling her every four-lettered word in the book for feeling that way toward someone related to her. Being with him should feel like the sin that it was, she thought darkly.

But it never did. It just made her feel warm, safe, loved. _He doesn't love you,_ the voice whispered. It sounded suspiciously like Delilah. The voice was right, of course. Just because James admitted to no longer loving the Ravenclaw didn't mean he loved _her_ now. She shouldn't have had sex with him… and she'd been doing so well too! It had almost stopped hurting every time she saw his face.

…She knew that was a lie. It still hurt _every single time. _She doubted it would ever get easier. James would be graduating at the end of the year, though. After that, they'd only ever see each other at the Burrow. Instead of comforting her, the thought only brought tears to her eyes. Seeing him and not being able to have him was better than not seeing him at all!

As if sensing her inner turmoil, James wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding her close. Rose turned to bury her face in his chest, letting herself be comforted by the man who was unknowingly causing all her troubles. Maybe she didn't know if James would ever see her as something other than an easy lay, and maybe she didn't even know what would happen once they got out of bed. But she did know that she wanted that moment in his arms to last forever.

James knew they had to get up soon, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. Unfortunately, that decision wasn't up to him- Rose sprang away from the second the dormitory door opened to reveal a rather red-faced Delilah Jennings.

Well, shit.

_-James/Rose-_

Delilah had come to give James a lecture about paying attention when she was talking, then possibly some make-up sex. She hadn't been expecting to find him naked in bed with his _cousin_. She didn't really have time to process that, though, before Rose had stunned her and obliviated her memory.

Dressing hurriedly, she glared at James. "Did you forget to lock the door?" She accused angrily. James shook his head vehemently as he pulled on his trousers.

"She must've used alohamora!" Rose just continued to glare daggers at him while he fixed his slightly askew glasses- a nervous habit of his.

"James, we can't keep doing this! We keep at it, and people _will_ find out!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with her best bitch face. "We can't use a memory charm on _everyone_, James! Besides, I'm sick of being used just for sex!"

Tears streaming down her freckled face, she wrenched the door open. "I'm tired of being second best," she whispered. Holding back a sob, she finally turned away from the brunette and left him staring dazedly at the spot she had just vacated.

What the hell just happened?

_-James/Rose-_

Rose sprinted up to her dorm room, unable to keep the torrent of tears at bay. What had she done? _What had she done?_

She'd had sex with her cousin. Again. Then she'd stunned his girlfriend. _Oh, sweet Merlin…_

Why was her life so messed up? She couldn't fall for somebody she could actually be with, could she?

Her roommates trickled in as it got later in the evening, so Rose pulled the curtains around her bed closed and muttered "silencio" so they couldn't hear the sobs that violently shook her body.

_This is impossible, _she thought. _Nothing good will _ever_ come of James and I together…_

For the second time in her life, she decided to quit James Potter. Hopefully it'd last longer this time.

_-James/Rose-_

Meanwhile, Delilah was waking up in James's dorm room. He managed to convince her that she'd tripped upon entering and hit her head. Upon remembering what she'd come up there to do, she promptly began to lecture him on not listening to her.

Sighing heavily, he held up a hand to stop her after a few minutes of steady chastising.

"Li, we need to talk."

Her eyes widened. She knew what those words meant.

"Are… are you breaking up with me?" Tears sprung to her eyes. "It- it was just a fight! I'm sorry I yelled!"

James just shook his head sadly. "It's not that…"

"Then why? I thought… I thought you loved me."

"I…" He looked torn. She knew him, though. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"What's her name?" Her voice was soft; defeated.

"I can't tell you," He looked up into her watery blue eyes. "I'm really sorry, Li."

She gave him one last, sad smile. Then she was gone.

James hissed a string of cuss words, kicking the wall beside his bed in anger. Throwing himself down on his bed roughly, he cried for the first time in years. Everything was wrong. The question now was whether it'd ever be right again.

He doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Last chapter, guys! Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who alerted/added this to their favorites! Also, ChocoFrosty has pointed out that the song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles fits this story perfectly. Go check it out ;D

The rest of the year went by slowly. Rose's friends tried to comfort her, but she refused to tell them what was wrong. How could she? They'd judge her horribly and never want to speak to her again. She spent the majority of her time holding back tears whenever she saw James.

He was in no better shape, to be honest. He didn't cry anymore after that fateful day, but he grew distant- even resorting to quitting the Quidditch team. They were lost without their star Keeper, but he couldn't handle all those people around him anymore. Eventually, even his best mates stopped trying to get him to say more than two words at a time. He was broken. And he was pretty goddamn sure that his heart had been split in two.

James threw himself into preparation for his N.E.W.T.S- anything to keep his mind off the pretty redhead who had broken his heart. When his exams rolled around at the end of the year, he was pretty sure he passed them all with flying colors. Before he knew it, it was time for graduation.

Rose watched her cousin graduate with a guarded expression on her face. He was leaving. Even though they weren't speaking, she'd still seen him all the time. Not anymore. From now on, they'd only see each other at the Burrow for family events. She didn't know what would hurt more- not seeing him every day, or when they would have to pretend to still be best friends amongst family.

Their eyes met as he received his diploma, and she managed to force a small smile. He nodded tersely. Her eyes flooded with tears, wishing she could see his smile one last time. She missed him to so much that it was _painful_.

Al and Lily threw James a surprise graduation party, and, naturally, Rose was expected to attend. The second she entered the backyard of the Burrow, she was ready to leave. Everyone around her was excited- for James, for summer, for their own graduation. But not Rose. She couldn't remember ever being truly happy since she realized she was in love with her cousin.

James wasn't happy either. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, never to see Rose every day again. He'd go crazy. He wasn't completely convinced that he hadn't already. Faking a smile, he attempted to socialize with his large family and various classmates.

Hours later, the party was still raging on. Finally giving up on small talk, James retreated indoors. He flopped down onto a battered couch, his head pounding from the noise outdoors.

"James! Geroff me!" came a strangled voice from under him. He scrambled up hurriedly, wincing slightly when he saw who he'd accidentally sat on.

"Shit, Rosie, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. Her face flushed and she looked down.

"It's alright…"

She flattened her skirt nervously, and he noticed what she was wearing. A pretty navy dress adorned her lithe figure- it was casual, but James thought that she had never looked more radiant.

Sitting awkwardly beside her, he whispered that she looked beautiful. Her cheeks went pink again as she muttered her thanks. She felt like crying again. No contact besides a few lingering looks and tense nods for _months_, and he was acting like nothing had happened. She was sick of pretending she was okay. She'd never been good at it anyway.

Rose stood up abruptly, desperately needing to get away from James before she did something stupid like hex him; or worse, kiss him. A warm hand caught her wrist, pulling her back and into his lap gently.

Burying his face in her soft red hair, James tried his best not to cry. He was usually so in control, but never around Rose… Touching her for the first time in so long made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. She started to pull away, but something in his face stopped her.

"Never let go," he pleaded quietly. Rose shook her head, holding back her own tears once more. He closed his eyes.

"I have to, James."

"Please," he whispered brokenly. "Stay with me."

"For what? _Sex?_" His eyes flew open. Did she honestly think that was what he missed?

"_What? _Rose, _no._"

"Then _why_?"She sounded so tired, like she'd given up on everything already. Hearing her like that, seeing the defeat in her eyes, it _killed_ him. What happened to his lively, energetic best friend?

"Because…" How could he ever sum up how he felt? He couldn't think of anything that would show her just how much he cared. "Without you… I… I'm lost."

She still wasn't looking at him.

"And… about what you said, back at school… You've _never_ been second best," he declared with conviction. "You've always been the only one that ever really mattered."

Rose let a few tears slip down her face. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"I… I love you."

She looked up, chocolate eyes meeting hazel at last. "You love me?"

He was crying now too. "Yeah, I do."

"I love you too."

James gave her a small smile, pulling her tight against him once more. After a few moments, Rose pulled back a little to gently wipe the tear tracks off his handsome face with shaking hands. Tenderly, he did the same.

"Now what?" He asked. Admitting they loved each other didn't mean they were suddenly a couple- it was never that easy with them.

"We… We're cousins," she pointed out unsteadily. "If we ever got together, no one could know."

For her? He'd do anything. Then he got a crazy idea. A _wonderful_, crazy idea.

"But what if we didn't _have_ to hide it?"

"What- what do you mean?"

"Run away with me." Before she could protest, he elaborated. "You can finish school first, but just think about it! We could live among Muggles- somewhere far away, where no one knows about Potters and Weasleys! Somewhere we could be _free_."

"James…" She was breathless. He would leave _everything_ behind for her. She didn't even have to think about whether she would do the same. "The second I graduate," she promised.

A huge grin broke out across his face- the first in months. Rose grinned back, hugging him tight around the middle.

"I love you." She didn't think she would ever tire of hearing him say that. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off with a kiss.

In that moment, it was like time stopped. Their lips moved together easily- it was so familiar, but they had a feeling it would never get old. It felt perfectly _right._

_-James/Rose-_

Rose's seventh year was the dullest of her life. Having no James around to distract/entertain her, she mostly focused on studying for her exams. She was alive again- bored, but alive. She was talking to her friends again, though she never told a soul what had brought her back from her depression.

Every Hogsmeade weekend, she would meet her secret boyfriend in one of the rooms above The Three Broomsticks. They would kiss and tell each other everything that had been going on in their lives (James was worked at a shop in Diagon Alley- a job that would get them some money but could be easily walked away from at the end of the year.) Though they spent hours together every chance they got, they didn't have sex. This time, they wanted everything to be sacred- and that meant waiting until they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

Barely a week after she graduated school, Rose was packed and ready to go. She hadn't told her parents, but she'd written them a note explaining how she was leaving to "go see the world." James left his parents a similar note. Before anyone even had the chance to notice their rooms were empty, they were in another country.

Being cut off from everyone they knew and loved was hard. They knew their families would be distraught- they'd already lost loved ones to the war all those years ago… But they had each other. That was enough. They didn't have to hide anymore. They could truly be _together_. Finally, everything felt okay again.

And whenever anyone inquired about their relationship, they'd smile and laugh, and say "It's complicated." But everyone could tell it wasn't- it was just love.


End file.
